¿Donde nace el amor?
by luna felton
Summary: todo empieza con ignorarse el uno al otro, pero no se dan cuenta que al ignorarse despiertan una curiosidad por conocerse mejor, pero el tiempo lo dira todo.... nacera el amor entre ellos, o mas bien ¿¿donde nace el amor?...soy pesima para los summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic jejeje aunque no dejare el de volviendo a crecer en hogwarts ehh asi q atentos todos.

¿Dónde nace el amor?

capitulo 1

Presentacion por draco malfoy

Naci en Londres, capital de Inglaterra, de unos padre ricos, propietarios de casi la mitad de hogmead, y una gram mansión, "la mansión black".

Cuando naci en la enorme mansión habia una gran fiesta puesto que otro malfoy, el unico hijo de lucius y narcisa, habia nacido, todas las personas llevaban consigo costosos regalos, chupones, de oro, sonajas de plata, juguetes a escala, los mejores debo

decir.

Todos brindaban con el mejor vino que mis padres podian tener en la cava, montonales de señoras con viejas costumbres se acercaban a mi solo para mirarme y después decir "que lindo es, igualito a lucius, apuesto, todo un malfoy", aquellas palabras se repetian una y otra vez, mi madre solo contestaba "lo se", unas palabras muy secas no creen, alguna otra madre hubiera dicho algo mas, no se algo mas calido, por estar orgullosa de su recien nacido, pero esta no era la ocacion mi madre no era como las demas, ella era fria, dura, y no cabia cariño en su corazon.

Y fui creciendo, todo lo que queria lo conseguia, cuando no me lo daban amenazaba con dejar a todo el barrio sordo con mis gritos, llantos y berrinches, mis padres con tal que no hiciera eso por que ademas mi madre se quejaba de "dolor de cabeza", por mis gritos, me daban hasta el mas minimo dulce que veia a otro niño, era un niño mimado, nunca me falto nada, bueno si habia algo, algo que de vez en cuando yo deseaba, y mis ojos brillaban al pensarlo tansiquiera, pero ese algo nunca lo consegui por mas berrinches, llanto, gritos, nunca pudieron darme lo que yo exigia, y es que era algo tan simple, tan solo queria…….Cariño, una muestra de amor por parte de mis padres, algo que todo niño quiere…….. hasta que decidi un dia no pedirlo mas, era algo muy difícil de obtener, mas difícil de lo que yo alguna vez hubiera pensado.

Miraba a mi padre un hombre de complexión grande, como todos decian yo era su viva imagen, mi padre, como solia llamarle, cada vez que lloraba exigiendo aquella cosa tan añorada por mi el solo volteaba friamente y decia:

un malfoy nunca llora-.

Cuando pedia un abrazo o simple beso de buenas noches, mi padre apagaba las luces y decia nuevamente:

eres un malfoy, y en ti no caben ese tipo de expresiones, son de mal gusto-.

Cuando por alguna razon se me ocurria decir "mami te quiero", o un simple papi "te kiero".

ese tipo de comentarios, son de pesimo gusto, entiende de una vez eres un malfoy y no hay lugar para ese tipo de sentimientos en ti-

yo solo seguia el ejemplo de mi padre, poco a poco fui dejando atrás mi deseo por aquel cariño que nunca resivi.

Después de todo, para que lo queria, habia crecido solo, entre elfos domesticos, que me alimentaban, vestian, y después me dejaban solo pues no tenia permiso de juntarme "con esa clase de criaturas", asi que, que puedo decir una infancia sola, pero me acotumbre, llego un tiempo, cuando lo entendi por fin, cuando pude darme cuenta que los sentimientos como: el amor, el cariño, la felicidad, no existian para alguien como yo, Draco Malfoy, entonces me aisle y empeze a darme cuneta que en mi solo cabian sentimientos de furia, ira, sufrimiento, dolor, y sobre todo rencor, lo que me habian enseñado, lo poco que me habian enseñado, y si que me lo habian hecho aprender, dejandome solo cada noche, mientras que en el dia no podia acercarme a ellos pues estaban muy "cansados" para mi.

Pero lo que mas recuerdo y lo que realmete me hicieron aprender es que un malfoy nunca debe hacer amistad con un sagre sucia, o hijo de muggles.

draco, gente como nosotros no puede juntarse con muggles, o sangre sucia nuestra reputacion se dañaria- recalacaba lucius una y otra vez.

pero si dana, su padre es muggle?- pregunte inocentemente.

No te juntes con ella, nunca mas draco- grito lucius.

Es miamiga¡¡- contesto draco sin pensar.

Veremos si después de esto sigue siendo tu amiga….- amenzo lucius sacando su varita y dirigiendola hacia draco.

Después de pronunciar un hechizo, me salio un enorme chipote morado en el costado izquierdo, solo recuerdo que era un dolor terrible, sentia como si por dentro me golpearan, era algo que realmente me daba miedo, mi padre.

Y asi logro alejarme de dana, una amiga, y con aquellas "lecciones" me hizo odiar a los muggles, y sangre sucia, y ese odio fue creciendo conforme yo lo hacia.

Hasta que por fin cumpli los 11 años, y yo cada dia esperaba con mayores ansias mi carta, mi preciada carta que me llevaria a otro lugar, a hogwarts.

La carta llego, la abri desesperado y la lei, todo como lo habia imaginado, mi lista de utiles y la bienvenida, una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en mi rostro, mis ojos brillaron por primera vez en años, estaba seguro que no seria el unico seguramente parkinson también la habria recivido y zabinni también, asi es que nada tonto corri hacia mi escritorio y con una pluma y mi tintero a un lado empezo a escribirles a mis "amigos" si es que asi se les podia decir a una niña que estaba obsesionada conmigo desde los 5 años, y un niño que como yo, no pensabamos que la amistad existia.

"parkinson:

Y recibi la carta para hogwarts, espero que quede en slytherin como todos en mi familia, si es mas que obvio, quedare ahí.

PD: en hogwarts ni sueñes que estaras como garrapata conmigo, no si piensas eso estas muy equivocada.

Atte: draco malfoy."

Esa fue mi carta hacia parkinson.

" zabinni:

Ya recibi mi carta para hogwarts, supongo tu también bueno solo era para avisarte que por lo menos yo ya estoy confirmado.

Atte: draco malfoy".

Y esa fue para blaise, mientras que sus respuestas fueron:

"drakie:

Felicidades, era de esperarse, yo también la he recibido, y como que no por supuesto que estaremos juntitos tu y yo( cara de emoción de pansy), y bueno espero que nos veamos pronto antes de ir a hogwarts, me despido besitos.

Atte: pansy."

"malfoy:

Que hay de nuevo, bueno si ya se no hay nada siempre lo mismo, a mi también me ha llegado la carta y mañan mismo ire por mis útiles vas con nosotros, iremos crabbe, goyle y yo bueno y tu si quieres, espero respuesta.

Atte:balise zabinni."

"zabinni:

Si ire.

Atte: draco malfoy".

Y esa fue mi contestación para balise.

Era mucha mi emocion, por fin un rato lejos de aquí.

Los dias pasaron, fui por mis útiles cada dia mi padre me repetia lo mismo, las mismas plabras:

recuerda que en hogwarts te vas a topar con mucha chusma, y tu no puedes juntarte con esa clase de gente-

soy un malfoy- esa fue mi uncia contestación.

Ya lo habia aprendido bien, no creen, las lecciones habian servido por fin me quedaba claro quien era, era malfoy, draco malfoy.

Ya en el anden, todo parecia ir, bien dentro de todo, estabamos en un bagon zabinni, pansy, crabbe y goyle, cuando un estupido buscaba su sapo, longbottom, y una castaña, estupida tras de el interrumpio.

han visto a trevor, es el sapo de neville?- preguntó la castaña asomando su cabeza por el bagon.

largate de aquí- atine a contestar de un muy mal modo.

Malfoy cierto?- me pregunto con un tono arrogante.

No gastes mi apellido, no es digno de ti- conteste aun mas arrogante que ella, mientras me imponia frente de la misma.

Si, tenia que ser- dijo y se dio la vuelta dejandome parado frente a donde ahora ella no estaba, se suponia que yo le diera la espalda no ella a mi.

Deicid salir tras de ella para ver hacia donde iba, y por "accidente", escuche lo que hablaba con otros alumnos.

soy hermione granger- dijo a 2 niños que se encontraban en otro bagon.

yo soy ronald weasley, y el es harry potter- dijo el pelirrojo, la comadreja.

Cuanod escuche su nombre supe que no era bruja, era una sangre sucia, asi que pase a su lado.

asi que aquí tenemos a una sangre sucia?- pregunte con una sonrisa burlona, y malvada a lavez, un poco ladeada, la de costumbre.

Ella solo me miro despectivamente y se fue.

Y yo regrese a mi bagon, el viaje fue largo yo miraba por la ventana mientras que los demas dormian, sentia un extraño vacio, que yo traducia como odio y lo dirijo hacia granger, o mas ben dicho sangre sucia.

Como era de esperarse quede en slytherin donde toda mi familia por generaciones hbaia quedado, yo estaba orgulloso de mi pero…¿mis padres lo estarian por primera vez?.

Y bueno asi es como fueron mis primero dias, semanas, meses y consecutivamente años en hogwarts, todo era un odio total por aquella persona con la que diariamente descargaba mi ira, mi odio, mi rencor, mal echo pero asi fue.

Ya era el 7 años, como era de esperarse fui nombrado premio anual, mis perfecto perfil, mis perfectas notas, era mas que obvio.

No tenia ni la menor idea quien seria mi compañera de sala comun, esperaba que fuera cualquiera, la que fuera, menos ella.

Llegue a hogwarts antes que los demas alumnos, y todo por ser premio anual, y ella ya estaba alli, después fue al despacho de dumbledore, me mando a llamar, toque y entre al recibir la orden, mi peinado perfcto, mi perfecta vestimenta, sonrisa, inigualable, ojos misteriosos con los que me habia ganado a todas y cada una de las alumnas de hogwarts con los que habia conseguido un record en ser el chico que se habia acostado con mas chicas en todo hogwarts, valla que habia sido cansado, una cada noche….

buenas noches sr. Malfoy, ya se estaba tardando.

si, bueno ya estoy aquí y ahora?- preguntó draco de mal modo.

Era solo para que conociera su compañera, estaran un año compartiendo sala comun asi es que le presento a su compañera la srita…- antes que dumbledore termianra la puerta se abrio y una agitada hermione que apenas podia recuperar el aliento entro por la puerta.

Granger¡¡¡¡¡¡- dije un poco exaltado por la noticia, era algo inaceptable.- no esto no puede ser, tiene que haer una equivocación.

No sr. Malfoy no la hay- aseguro dumbledroe un poco extrañado.

Tampoco eres la mejor opcion, pero ya tenia pensado ignorarte, y no seria tan difícil llevo tantos años ignorandote que esta no seria la excepcion- contesto hermione inteliegentemente.

Pues…. Eso haremos- conteste seguro que lo haria pues, realmente me daba asco el tan solo hecho de pensar que compartiria habitación con esa, sangre sucia.

Srita granger, usted ya sabe tendremos junto el dia miércoles a las 9:00 pm, para aclararles sus dudas, y ahora sr. Malfoy usted ya esta avisado- y con esto concluyo dumbledore.

Granger y yo salimos del despacho de dumbledore, sin mirarnos si quiera ella en un extremo del pasillo y yo en el otro, caminaba hacai el frente sin voltear si quiera, pareciamos un par de niños pequeños.

ni pienses que te voy a hablar eh, si alguna vez los pensaste dejame te digo q estas equivocada- dije muy molesto.

y quien te dijo q me hablaras, malfoy?- preguntó hermione sarcásticamente.

Ja, ja que chistosa cres q eres mas inteligente que yo con tus sarcasmos- dije y pr primera vez voltee mi mirada.

Pues…..- hermione no termino cuando draco se estampo contra una columna.- todo parece indicar que si-.

Yo estaba tirado en el piso la cabeza me dolia horrores y esa estupida sangre sucia solo se le ocurria decirme "todo parece indicar que si", no ya nada podia estar peor.

auch¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione mirando desde arriba a draco- tremendo chichón el que tienes en la frente, tu perfecta carita desfigurada por un enorme chichón morado-. Se burlo de draco.

Entonces me di cuenta que si, las cosas si podian ser peores.

Y eso que apenas estaba empezando, seria una pesadilla total…………

Después de tanto jaja subo este primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, es una provada para ver si les gusta de este tipo ya, si no recibo rr no lo continuare, pero hagame saber si si les gusta… es un poco triste pero a la ve dice muchas verdaders, pero también tiene su parte divertida solo les explico algo rapido, como ven esta parte la cuneta draco, pero habra partes en que hermione cuente su version, y una que otra en las que harry, ron, luna o algun otro personaje llegue a entrometerse un poco, pero bueno esa es mi idea asi que opinen a ver si les gusto para saber si continuo o no….

Atte: luna felton.

Solo piken donde dice "go".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Otro punto de viste: hermione.

Si habia ignorado a draco por tantos años, por q no podria un año mas, aunque tuviera que compartir baño y sala comun con el, seria facil ignorandolo, aunque se portaba con un verdadero tonto.

y bueno granger no me piensas ayudar a levantarme?- me pregunto draco, sobando su cabeza.

no, solo voy a ignorarte ya te lo habia advertido- aclare nuevamente

si, solo era una borma para ver que hacias- trato de arreglar las cosas, mi herido compañero draco.

Puse recta mi espalda y segui con mi camin, draco se levanto y siguió tras de mi.

apurate malfoy, que ya estan apunto de llegar los alumno y tenemos que hacer algunas cosas- asegure sin voltear a verlo.

si lo que digas, granger- me contesto draco girando los ojos.

Seguimos caminando los 2, hasta llegar a nuestro nuevo dormitorio, draco entro y no lo vio con muy buena cara, es mas hasta hizo gestos de desagrado, yo por el otro lado sonrei al ver el lugar, era tan acogedor que me sentia en la sala comun de griffindor solo que sin mis amigos y compañeros, solo con malfoy.

bueno malfoy, el de la izquierda es tu habitación y la derecha es la mia ok?- pregunte dejando las cosas en claro.

si, si bueno granger difruta tu este momento de tranquilidad por que apartir de mañana ninguno de tus dias seran tranquilos- me dijo malfoy, como tratando se que hiciera, algo y reclamara o que se yo, es un tonto

yo segui con mi camino, sin hacerle caso a malfoy yo solo queria acomodar algunas de mis pertenencias, antes que los demas alumnos y mis amigos llegaran.

Y asi paso un buen rato, hasta que tuvimos que salir por suerte no me encontre con draco en el camino, yo llegue y mis amigos ya estaban alli sentados en la mesa de griffindor esperando por mi, ginny sonreir demasiado tenia que ser algo muy, muy bueno, ron se veia un poco enfadado, no sabia por que, aun no hablaba con el, mientras que harry se veia cansado sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, mientras tanto voltee a la mesa de ravenclaw, alli estaba luna, una amiga un tato nueva, pues nos habiamos empezado a llevar desde hacia poco tiempo.

Mis amigos voltearon sus miradas hacia donde yo estaba, caminaba con una gran sonrisa de alegria, habia tenido un verano muy emocionante.

hola chicos- salude emocionada y con una gran alegria.

que hay mione- saludo harry a punto de quedar dormido.

Hola hemi- saludo ron mirando de reojo y muy molesto a ginny.

Hola. Hermi, te temgo q contar tantas cosas¡¡¡¡¡- me dijo ginny emocionada brincando desde su lugar.

Me sente al lado de ginny y comenzamos a platicar ron escuchaba pero fingia no hacerlo pues estaba molesto con su hermanita por lo que habia echo en el verano mientyras que harry se hbaia desvelado uno y cada uno de los dias del verano por andar con ron cuidando a ginny, solo que ron si dormia.

este verano seguro que fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, es que seamos y yo salimos, y nos la pasamo tan bien- me dijo ginny cerrnaodme un ojo, y claro que lo entendi- fue emocionante, hermi, pero ron se entrometio demasiado-.

no te preocupes es tu hermano mayor y seguro que se preocupa por ti vdd ronnie?- pregunte burlonamente a orn.

Ron refunfuño pero no contesto nada coherente.

sin comentarios- logro decir harry.

bueno y tu hermi como pasate el verano?- me pregunto ginny aun emocionada.

Pues ya sabez viajes muggles con mis padres, conoci a muchos chavos sobre todo en Alaska me la pase increíble- conteste a ginny recordando aquello paisajes nevados.

Antes que pudieramos decir otra cosa dumbledore interrumpio haciendo sonar su copa.

Y la cena comenzo, todos hablaban y el comedor era todo un relajo como cada año, después de la selección la cena y después a descansar pero seguro que esta noche no podria descansar sabiendo que mis amigos estaban lejor y yo… yo solo estaba con , malfoy, draco malfoy, el niño mas codiciado pero a la vez odioso i amargado de todo hogwarts.

De ida no me tope con el asi que entre a la sala comun me di un baño, al salir cepille mi cabello y me mire en el espejo, sin embargo era mi mejor año.

granger, granger, granger pormas que te veas en un espejo nunca vas a cambiar- dijo malfoy tras de mi y yo solo atine a hacer un mal gesto.- bueno sal de aquí que me voy a dar un baño, a menos que quieres ver mis enormes y envidiables atributos-.dijo malfoy alzando una ceja tratando de verse sexy.

Bueno, tal vez si un poco, bueno esta bien si era sexy, y mucho pero yo no caeria en sus trucos yo no era como las demas y nunca andaria con alguien tan… simplemente tan como el.

si vieras cuanto deseria verte sin ropa- dije sarcásticamente.

con que si granger, yo lo sabia mueres por mi- dijo draco a hermione.

Me di la vuelta y cuanod volvi a voltear draco ya no tenia ropa, vi poco por q me tape los ojos y salio corriendo, me sentia tan, tan, tan acosada, pero a la vez debo aceptar que no estaba nada mal.

por que mis, ojos, estos ojos santos tuvieron que ver esas cosassssss¡¡¡- me decia neciamente una y otra vez.

granger¡¡¡¡, tu querias aceptalo lo disfrutaste- grito malfoy desde el baño.

Me meti en las cobijas y me tape hasta el ultimo cabello trtando de pensar en… otra cosa que no fuera, los atributos de malfoy.

Y poco a poco me quede dormida, al dia siqyuiente me desperte era tarde nunca me hbaia pasado algo similar siempre era la primera en estar lista de todo griffindor, Sali corriendo y malfoy estaba terminando de "peinarse" frente al espejo del baño, asi que decidi primero cambiarme la ropa, me puse el uniforme y después corri al baño después de una discusión con malfoy logre q me dejara peinarme frente al espejo del baño, asi fue cepille mi cabello y después lo recoji con una media coleta.

lista granger?- pregunto malfoy.

malfoy ocupate de lo tuyo- conteste agresivamente, estaba muy presionada como para detenerme a hablar o dicutir con el odioso de malfoy.

Logre salir corriendo y llegar a clase de transformaciones la cual tocaba con ravenclaw, estaba tan apurada que nisiquiera me habia dado cuenta que me habia equivocado de libros.

Me sente entre harry y ron y los 2 me saludaron ron partecia ver olvidado su problema con ginny y harry parecia ya haber descansado bien pues estaban mas que animados.

empezaremos mañana los entrenamientos de quidittch- aseguro harry emocionado.

lo, se y a quien vas a poner como cazador?- pregunto ron a harry- va a haber audiciones?-.

si es lo mas seguro ron- contesto harry sonriendo

aham- aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención.

Herí, como te va como premio anual?- preguntó ron en un tono divertido.

Ya nos dijeron que tu compañero es el estupido de malfoy- aseguro harry aprentando los dientes.

Si, es el, pero creo que lo ignorare, he hecho eso por mas de 6 años 1 mas n hara daño- asegure con una sonrisa.

Y bueno, como vas con tu novio?- preguntó harry.

Con zach, pues bien, pero como paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí y a el le digo que estudio en paris, me hes un poco difícil, creo que terminare con el- conteste un poco triste pero al ver lo que hacia ron no pude evitar reir.

Sr. Weasley, no trate e convertir a su rata en una copa que nunca podra si lo dice alrevez- aseguro la profesora mcgonagall.

Comenze a reir con fuerza, realmente era gracioso ver a ron tratar de convertir a scabers en algo "util".

basta bastan ron- pedi mientras reia.

no te burles herí, realmente lo intento- dijo ron un poco sentido.

Ya, ronnie no te hagas el sentido y mejor no hagas tonterias- asgeuro harry riendo.

La clase termino y yo Sali con harry y ron hacia el aula de pociones nos tocaba con slytherin, no de nuevo ver a malfoy era una tortura, pero que podia hacer yo, los harario no los escojiamos nosotros.

Entramos y snape nos dio la orden de ponernos en parejas, pero el las escojio y adivinen con quien me toco?... pues no, no me toco con draco gracias a dios, me toco con zabinni un poco mejor que con malfoy, harry con pansy, ron con draco y asi sucesivamente.

La posion fue rapida en general todo el dia se paso rapidamente, hasta llego la noche y tuve varias discusiones con draco, también el martes paso rapido hasta el miércoles cuanod tuvimos una junto con dumbledore para aclarar algunos puntos.

bueno, mis queridos premios anuales- nos dijo dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa.

este año tendremos baile de halloween, y navidad, buyeno por lo tanto el baile de navidad lo abriran ustedes y el de halloween solo tendran que organizarlo, pues no habra baile de entrada- nos dijo dumbledore de nuevo.

La fiesta de halloween, sera de disfraces supongo?- preguntó hermione emocionada.

Si, señoriota granger- asintion dumbledore.

Tengo una gran idea que seguro tendra buenos resultados.- asgeuro conuna gran sonrisa.

Tu nunca tienes buenas ideas- interrumpio malfoy.

Sr, malfoy deje a su compañera decirnos sus ideas.- dijo dumbledore.

Bueno, ahora si, podria ser que las niñas se disfracen de algun personaje de la mitologia griega y los hombres de dioses, seria una gran idea- dijo sonriendo a dumbledore.

Seria una gran idea señorita granger, pero lamento decirle que es un baile de dia de brujas no de la mitologia griega- aseguro dumbledore.

Entonces mejor que cada quien venga como quiera al fin y al cabo falta mucho- dij malfoy con desgane algo que me hizo enfurecer

Que tu no le pongas ganas a lo que haces no es mir problema draco malfoy pero dejame decirte que yo si, y quiero que slaga perfecto¡¡¡¡¡¡- grite euforica, desesperada por la presencia de malfoy.

En eso la srita granger tiene razon, sr malfoy- dijo dumbledore a malfoy.

No le de la razon a ella, ademas si quieres que salga perfecto va a salir perfecto por que simplemente yo voy a hacer acto de presencia aunque sea un ratito¡¡¡- grito malfoy mirandome con rencor.

No me vengas con chistesitos no cres que es demasiado tarde, eso mejor guardalo para el transcurso del dia, para tu amigo que necesitan un buen chiste por que no pueden estar mas amargados¡¡¡- dijo astutamente, dejando a mapfy sin palabras.

No sigas por que luego granger no te la vas a aguantar- me amenazo.

Si vieras cuanto miedo te tengo- conteste sarcásticamente, haciendo enojar aun mas a malfoy.

Ya, señores, ya por favor controlense, estan muy grandecitos como para dar un espectáculo de ese tamaño- nos controlo dumbledore o por lo menos en ese ratito por que.. bueno después veran lo que viene.

Bueno entonces ustedes ponganse de acuerdo que es su tarea organizar la fiesta antes del 31 ya tiene que tener todo planeado- nos ordeno dumbledore.

Salimos de ahí muy molestos como 2 niños pequeños, al llegar a la sala comun….

quita tus libros de aquí que quiero poner mis pies aki- me dijo malfoy ordenandome quiitar mis libros de la mesita.

no lo voy a hacer malfoy, esta mesa no es tuya- conteste.

No me importa granger quitalos- orendo de nuevo.

No lo voy a hacer, pon tus asquerosos pies en otro lugar¡¡- grite mas molesta.

No me provoque granger- grito malfoy.

No me ordenes- grite yo.

Draco saco su varita la apunto hacia ami y de repente mi hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado, era color rosado, me enfureci tanto que sque mi varita también y poco después draco tenia manchas moradas por toda su cara, y supuestamente también por todo su cuerpo.

Malfoy se enojo tanto que volvio a susurrar algo que no entendi pero lo comprendi al tratar de mover mis pies que parecian estar pegados el suelo. Aprete los dientes y susurre para después reirme de malfoy, pues le habian salido orejas de burro, comenze a reir tanto que malfoy se espanto y salio corriendo al baño, fue tanto su enojo que salio corriendo a la enfermerio sin quitarme el hechizo y dejandome parada en el mismo lugar pues no podia mover mis pies.

Paso el timepo y malfoy regreso como nuevo mientras yo no podia moverme, mi cabello era color de rosa y estaba tan enojada que me hubiera aventado a malfoy para darle una buena leccion como en el 3 curso, pero no no podai moverme asi es que empeze a hacer unos cuantos berrinches como una niña pequeña.

malfoy quitame este hechizo, eres un estupido ya me arte de este tipo de jueguitos- decia una y otra vez mientras malfoy me miraba y reia.

Cruze mis brazos molesta.

ya no es gracioso¡¡¡¡¡- grito molesta.

si que lo es- me contesto malfoy riendo.

Si no me quitas el echizo y regresas mi hermosa cabellas a como era antes prometo gruitar durante toda la noche y si que lo hare, ademas te convertire en un huron otra vez- dije molesta y apuntando de nuevo a malfoy con mi varita.

Malfoy paro de reir y me miro con ira.

no te saldras con la tuya granger- me dijo malfoy y se retiro a su habitación, ya no lo tenia en la vista asi que no podia convertirlo en huron asi que puse apruva la de gritar.+

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - grite por casi 2 horas hasta que un draco aturdido y enojado por no poder dormir bajo de su habitación.

No te cansa granger?- me pregunto malfoy mientras sobaba sus oidos.

No hasta que me quites este hechizo¡¡¡- repeti mas que molesta y cruzando los brazos.

Malfoy lo penso perohasta el sabia quwe era mejor kitarme el hechizo a escucharme gritar toda la noche.

esta bien, esta bien te lo quiatare pero deja ya esos gritos de iñita infantil¡¡¡- me grito malfoy susurrando unas palabras con su varita en mano.

Cuando por fin pude mover mis pies me vie en la tarea de convencer a draco que me pusiera mi cabello del color anterior y no rosado.

Pero esto si fue facil la misma amenaza, convetirlo en huron ya me podia mover asi es que acepto el trato el me ponia mi cabello de mi color y yo no lo convertia en huron por un dia completo.

Y asi es como serian los dias desde ahora hasta el ultimo dia de clases?... no porfavor no…..

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias me gusto saber que les gusta esta idea y bueno acepto ideas para los proximos capitulo, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas jejeje y bueno los dejo por q no tengo mucho tiempo y espero actualizar volviendo a crecer en hogwarts el sabado o lunes, jaj asi es q esten atentos y bueno gracias por sus mensaje me facinan xD y bueno dejen mas rr para saber si les sigue gustando espero sus reviews ehhh ¡¡¡ jeje bye bye los quiero a todos besitos.

Atte: luna felton


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No se si pueda mas…..

No se si pueda mas contigo aquí…- grito hermione asotando la puerta de su habitación enfurecida, se recargo en la puerta y se dezlizo asta kedar sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus manos aprentando su cabeza.

tampoco creas q es facil contigo aki, no eres mi persona preferida¡¡¡¡- grito draco desde su habitación asotado del mismo modo la puerta de la habitación solo que el corrio y se dejo caer sobre su cama.

y cres q tu la mia si?- preguntó hermione sarcásticamente.

No te hagas la victima granger¡¡¡¡- grito draco con todas sus fuerzas hermion escucho todo claramente.

Eres como un niño pequeño…. Malfoy cuando piensas madurar?- preguntó hermione de nuevo con un tono sarcastico.

Cuando madurez tu¡¡¡- contesto draco.

Ya¡¡¡ no seas infantil¡¡¡¡- grito hermione de vuelta, un poco mas y de verdad que explotaba.

Callate granger¡¡- de vuelta draco.

Hermione estaba al borde de matar a draco por eso decidio asegurar la puerta para que no pudiera salir y cometer un acto incoherente, mientras que draco seguia con las manos tras de su nuca mientras miraba el techo como si tuviera algo divertido.

Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

no ron, no hagas eso me da risa¡¡ jajajajajajajaja- decia hermione mientras se asia hacia atrás para que ron dejara de hacerle cosquillas.

no hermi tu te lo ganaste- repetia ron una y otra vez.

Ninguno se daba cuenta que alguien los observaba y ese alguien planeaa algo.

ron, por favor jajaja, ya basta- repetia hermione mientras caminaba hacia atrás topandose con la pared.

granger¡¡¡- grito desde no muy lejos draco.

Hermione y ron pararon por un momento y volteron a ver a malfoy confundidos.

que kieres malfoy?- preguntó hermione.

nada cariño acuerdate bomboncito que quedamos de vernos junto al lago- dijo draco acercandose a hermione y tomandola por las manos y con un dedo tocando la nariz de hermione.

Que estaba pasando? Que acaso era todo un broma de pesimo gusto? Fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza de hermione.

malfoy, tu y yo nunca quedamos en nada mejor suetame¡¡- oredno hermione.

Pero antes de todo eso ron ya se hbaia dado la vuelta y se habia ido con paso apresurado, lo que hermione noto un poco tarde pero trato de impedir.

ron, vuelve¡¡¡¡- grita la castaña mientras caminaba hacia donde iba ron.

Hermione no recibio respuesta.

ron, por favor, malfoy solo esta jugando, nada es cierto- suplicaba hermione tratando de detener a ron con sus palabras, pero no lo conseguia.

Asi que hermione corrio hacia ron y lo sujeto por un brazo volteandolo.

ron, de verdad que nada es cierto¡¡- suplico una vez mas hermione.

no me digas que no es cierto hermione¡¡¡, el nunca se portaria asi con nadie ni por una mala broma¡¡- dijo ron, kito su brazo de hermione y siguió su camino.

Hacia un tiempo que hermione andaba queriendo con ron, y al parecer todo iba bastante bien, buenos amigos, confidentes, se llevaban increíble y en una relacion eso importa mucho, ademas se gustaban desde hacia ya unos años.

Hermione sintio mucho la forma en la ron se fue, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, y draco tenia toda la culpa de esto.

Hermione giro se seco la lagrima y camino rapidamente hacia draco, el cual solo sonreia se hbaia salido con la sulla.

Hermione al llegar a estar frente a draco, lo miro con odio.

por que lo hiciste, en que te afecta?- grito hermione exigiendo una respuesta.

queria molestarte, es divertido¡¡- dijo draco mintiendo en parte.

Es que…. Es mi vidaa dejame empaz draco, no te metas en esto, ahora ya me metiste en un problema con ron¡¡¡¡¡ te odioo tanto malfoy¡¡- grito hermione rodeandolo tomando sus cosas del suelo y encaminandose para la sala comun de los premios anuales.

her….granger, espa yo también voy para alla- dijo draco acanzando a hermione.

No largate, mejor desaparece, no te kiero ver o juro q te voy a matar malfoy- amenado hermione.

No me ire, por q vamos hacia el mismo lugar, ademas por que voy a hacer lo que tu kieres- contesto déspotamente draco.

Largate¡¡¡- ordeno hermione.

Tu a mi no me vas a ordenar nada, maldita sangre sucia¡¡- grito draco.

Hermione sintio aun peor, como un enorme hoyo q crecia cada vez mas, le habia dicho sangre sucia mil veces pero nunca con aquel grito que la habia dejado un poco mal, aunque ella no lo aceptarsa.

buscate algo mas original si cres que con eso me insultas, estas muy equivocado¡¡¡- dijo hermione haciendose la fuerte, mientras que su voz se entrecortaba.

no te hagas la fuerte- dijo malfoy.

Y tu que sabes que me estoy haciendo la fuerte, solo quiero q te largues que no entiendes, que acaso tu pequeño cerebrito no puede entender que quiero estar solo, si nadie, y menos con tigoo¡¡¡- grito hermione parandose frente a draco de nuevo.

Siempre estas sola pues anda vete granger nadie te estaba obligando a caminar a mi lado¡¡¡¡- grito malfoy.

Hermione no contesto agarro de nuevo sus cosas cruzo los brazos y se adelanto, cuando draco la vio un poco mas lejos decidio retomar el camino, hermione comenzo a llorar, como le haria para hacerle entender a ron que todo habia sido una pesima broma, y solo eso.

Cuando llego a la sala comun entro y tras de ella malfoy.

fue divertido ver la cara de la comadreja- dijo draco en voz alta.

no le digas asi, a ron – contesto hermione de mal modo.

Yo le digo cmo quiero¡- contesto draco.

Voy a pedi un cambio de sla comun que me regresen a la de griffindor creo que tengo suficientes argumentos para pedir ese cambio, lejos de ti¡- dijo hermione caminando hacia su habitación.

Pues que espera largate sangre sucia, quien te kiere es mas si te vas mejor para mi podra venir pansy y no habra quien pueda hacerse de chismes- dijo draco en un mal tono, como si estuviera sentido o algo de lo que ella hubiera dicho no le hubiera gustado.

Fin flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es que por que draco no dejaba las cosas asi, que era lo que queria, por que se portaba asi, hermione si que pediria un cambio urgente y lejor muy lejos de draco, ya estaba arta y no soportaria un dia mas junto a el.

Draco en su habitación aun pensaba, ya no habia gritos del uno al otro solo un profundo silencio que reinaba toda la sala comun, un tanto desesperante pero hermione pensaba que eso era lo mejor que podia tener en ese momento.

sangre sucia… sangre sucia… por que hora me duele decir esto, y mas a ella, siempre lo habia dicho sin sentir nada mas que odia por ella, por que ahora siento como si me doliero?- se cuestionaba draco.- no es estupido eso no puede ser-

una vez dicho esto draco se levanto de su caa y salio de su habitación con destino al baño para darse una ducha.

Paso por la habitación de hermione y se detuvo frente a ella, al estupido al parecer de draco, pero que diablos le estaba pasando al perfecto slytherin, a la envidia de los chicos y la manzana de la discordia de las chicas.

Entro en el baño, abrio el agua espero un poco mientras se deshacia de su ropa, y entro a la regadera, el agua golpeaba con su ancha espalda y coloco sus manos sobre su perfecto rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Después de una buena y bien merecida ducha que lo ayudaba a relajarse salio ya bien vestido, dejando a un lado el uniforme usando ropa un tanto muggle, unos jeans deslavados y un poco rotos aproposito, una pleyera blanca y para no perder el toque de mago una tunica negra encima.

Salio por los pasillos sin perder el tiempo de darse desear por cualquier chica que pasaba a su lado, coqueteaba no perdia la oportunida de lanzar una sonrisa ladeada, o cerrar un ojo, obvio que tenia algunas excepciones.

Mi chica de ravenclaw se encontraba parada con 2 amigas en una esquina del colegio hablaban con sus libros en mano y reian, una de ella se llamaba shay, cuando draco paso esta le sonrio y draco sin perderi oportunidad le regreso la sonrisa, le llamo la atención para un momento nada mas, tal vez un ratito de diversión asi que se acerco a esta, ella era del 5 año.

hola lindas- saludo draco con una gran sonrisa.

hola draco- saludaron todas al unison pero en especial shay sonrio un poco mas PARA DRACO.

Como se llaman?- preguntó con un tono galan.

Yo soy lila, ella es Marie…- pero antes que terminara una interrumpio.

Yo soy shay, mucho gusto- dijo shay mirandolo picaramente.

Bueno shay, quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?- preguntó draco con la respuesta asegurada.

Claro, chicas vengo en un rato llevarian esto a nuestra habitación- dijo shay entregando a sus amigas sus libros y pergaminos.

Draco y shay se alejaron de la gente saliendo del castillo y dirigiendose a los extensos terrenos de hogwarts.

Los 2 platiacaban intentaban conocerse, una chica castaña miraba por la ventana con mucho odio a aquel rubio platinado, draco y shay reian, y draco logro lo que se proponia invitarla a pasar un "buen rato" en su habitación al fin y al cabo hermione no iba a salir o no parecia q kisiera salir de su habitación.

Llegaron a la sala comun de los premios anuales y draco llevo a shay a su cuarto, un rato emocionante para los 2, paso algo que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera pasado, algo que en un futuro tal vez draco podria arrepentirse pero en eso el no pensaba ya que lo habia echo con muchas chicas cientos de veces y nunca habia pasado nada, por que ahora pasaria?.

Cuando hermione por fin decidio salir de su habitación ya era tarde daban las 2 de la mañana, no tenia sueño solo queria pensar en algunas cosas que no la dejaban dormir, se acomodo frente a la chimenea y con un simple hechizo la prendio, miraba las perfectas llamas como bailaban, con tal ritmo, se veian perfectas como todo lo que la naturaleza crea.

por que mi vida no puede ser… normal, no pido que sea perfecta, solo que sea normal y tranquila- se dijo hermione a si misma.

Hermione suspiro, mas bien tomo aire y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Un rubio bajaba por las escaleras hacia la sala comun, queria un baso con agua, pero cuando estaba apunto de poner un pie sobre la sala comun se hizo hacia atrás al ver a un hermione que observaba el fuego y no se veia del todo feliz ni tranquila.

algo voy a hacer para que es maldito huron me deje empaz asi tenga que…. No bueno ahora no se que hare pero lo pensare- se dijo hermione a si misma nuevamente. – y que no se le ocurra meter a otra de sus amiguitas de nueva, por que yo si …- antes de decir algo mas un rubio la interrumpio.

o si no tu que?- preguntó draco sosteniendo su baso vacio en la mano.

Si no….si no… lo que hare es mi problema- contesto hermione un poco grosera.

No también es mi problema por q me estas involucrando a mi¡¡¡- dijo draco a hermione.

Bueno ya no importa malfoy, es lo mismo- contesto hermione levantandose del sillon y subiendo la escaleritas hacia su habitación dejando a draco solo en la sala comun.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Muchas gracias por los reviews me gustaron mucho pero aun asi pienso q fueron pocos  yo me esperaba mas, pero bueno espero que con este capitulo me dejen mas, yo se que me he tardado mucho con esto pero es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, tengo q presentar examenes y estoy algo ocupada, pero tratare subir capitulos lo mas rapido posible, y con respecto a volviendo a crecer en hogwarts pues bueno me he tardado pero quiero hacer un muy buen capitulo creo q el fic y ustedes se lo merecen no desesperen no lo voy a dejar incompleto jejeje, y bueno ya los dej a todos cuidense besitos¡¡¡¡

Atte: luna felton

PD. Dejen reviews¡¡¡¡ no les cuesta nadaaaaaa solo piken en "go".


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

No sera necesario

Draco se sento en el lugar q hermione habia dejado el subir a su habitación, dejo el baso sobre la mesita y miro la llamas sintiendose extrañamente raro.

Hermione se metio en su cama tapandose hasta la cabeza, como si tratara de esconderse entre sus cobijas.

tengo el plan perfecto¡¡¡- se dijo la castaña a si misma.

Una noche no muy comoda para draco pues no habia podido dormir bien y tenia tremendas ojeras que cada vez que se mirana en un espejo lo hacian enfadarse pues arruinaban su perfeccion.

En el gran comedor zabinni y draco terminaban su desayuno cuanod una castaña entraba con un poco de prisa, el rubio no puso mucha atención y el moreno mucho menos, harry saludo desde antes a hermione mientras que ron nisiquiera una mirada lo que la hizo sentir mal y de tener una gran sonrisa la habia cambiado por un rostro de trizteza.

Al mirar hacia la mesa de ravenclaw luna estaba alli hermione la saludo con una leve sonrisa amistosa, pero alguien le llamo mas la atención, la mirada de hermione se clavo en una muchacha que reconoceria a kilómetros por lo sucedido el dia anterior.

claro es ella¡¡, vamos a ver que tal sabe la venganza¡¡- penso hermione con una sonrisa ladeada.

bien ron, esto lo hare por ti¡- penso de nuevo la castaña mientras se levantaba ingeniando algun plan.

Hermione se acerco lentamente y con un aire fingido de superioridad, al ver a la muchacha se sento a su lado haciendo que se moviera una de sus amigas.

hola, mo nombre es hermione granger- se presento hermione.

mi nombre es shay bubbles- contesto la muchacha oji verde un tanto extrañada por la presencia de la griffindor.

Si, bueno voy a contestar la pregunta q seguramente pasa por tu mente- dijo hermione mirando a un draco que se encontraba con la boca abierta mirtando la escena entre hermione y shay.

Draco preocupado se volteo hacia zabinni para fingir como si no le importara.

bueno shay, creo que hay lago que debo decirte con respecto a malfoy- dijo hermione tratando de parecer seria y lo estaba logrando.

Shay la miro asustada.

dime, dime¡¡- dijo rapidamente shay mirndo fijamente a hermione.

Draco mientras tanto miraba preocupado desde la mesa de slytherin, intentaba tragar saliva pero no podia no hacer eso.

bueno pues, es algo difícil de decir shay, me cuesta mucho decirtelo pues se lo que paso ayer entre ustedes- dijo hermione con los ojos cristalinos.

soy tan buena actriz¡- penso hermione mientras cerraba los ojos.

No, no llores dime que pasa?- preguntó shay asustada y preocupada.

es difícil¡- repitio hermione.

Shay la abrazo como si de 2 viejas amigas se tratara, hermione fingia estar muy dolida y trizte mientras que shay se tronaba asustada y preocupada por ver a hermione en ese "estado".

bueno pero dime, tal vez y es mejor para ti- dijo shay.

Hermione se separo de shay y la miro a lo ojos, salian varias lagrimas fingidas de los ojos de hermione.

es..es…es que.. es que draco… draco es mi novio- dijo hermione con la voz entrecortada- y yo lo kiero mucho, lo amo shay-.

Shay la miro sus ojos cambiaron a ser 2 enormes platos y de la impresión.

tu…tu…tu novio?- preguntó shay tartamudeando.

si lo es- contesto hermione echandose a llorar.

En la mesa de slytherin draco miraba a un mas asustado por lo que hermione estuviera diciendo asi que un impulso lo llevo a levantarse muy decidido.

lo kiero tanto- repetia hermione mientras se abrazaba con shay.

yo, lo siento hermione no lo sabia el me dijo que no tenia novia, y yo le crei- confeso shay a hermione.

Pues ahora lo sabes soy su novia y yo queria pedirte que te alejaras de el- pidio hermione.

claro hermione no te preocupes, yo me voy a alejar de el no me vuelvo a cercar a el lo prometo- dijo shay un tanto confundida.

Draco llego y se paro detrás de shay y hermione esta ultima lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada que solo el vio, shay alzo la mirada se levanto de su luigar se coloco frente a draco que no sabia que era lo que pasaba y le planto una dura cachetada que dejo su mano marcada en el rostro palido de draco.

Draco llevo como instinto su mano a su cachete y lo sobo con un gesto de dolor.

que te pasa te has vuelto loca?- preguntó casi impaciente un adolorido draco.

eres lo peor draco malfoy como pudiste engañarme y peor aun engñar a tu novia, tu no te mereces a un paersona como hermione ella es tan dulce y tierna y tu un patan sin cerebro y machista como todos los demas- dijo shay a un tono de reproche a draco.

Novia, granger, la engañe?- preguntó draco confundido volteando a ver a hermione enfurecido.

Eres un cerdo machista, como te atreves a negarla¡¡¡- grito nuevamente shay llamando la atención de muchos alumnos del gran comedor.

Shay sin esperar nada mas se dio la vuelta y salio del gran comedor, hermione se levanto seco con sus manos las lagrimas se coloco frente a draco y le susurro en su oido.

la venganza si q es dulce-.

Draco se quedo como helado parado y al ver que hermione salia fue hacia ella alcanzandola y llevandola a un pasilla odnde se aseguro no hubiera nadie mas que ellos 2 para poder hablar.

acaso te has vuelto completamente loca granger?- preguntó desesperado draco acorralando a hermione.

es solo que las cosas se pagan con la misma moneda- contesto hermione trankilamente- tu arruinaste las cosas con ron y si que va a costar trabajo arreglar todo asi q pense en pagarte con la misma moneda-.

Maldita sangre sucia, eso es lo que eres un sangre sucia me das asco- susurro draco aprentando los dientes en el oido de hermione.

Hermione empujo con fuerza a draco y lo aparto de ello mirandolo con odio y repulsión.

no me vengas con eso malfoy, tu puedes decir mil palabras pero tu mirada dice mas y yo no te doy tanto asco si no, no permitirias esto…- antes que hermione terminara agarro a draco por el cuello y le planto tremendo beso que el muchacho siguió inconcientemente.

Hermione se separo de draco y se dio la vuelta.

antes de hablar piensa las cosas malfoy- diho esto hermione se perdio por el pasillo mientras tarareaba una cancion de victoria.

ahora si, mi respuesta tan esperada…. Granger esta totalmente loca y…. me encanta¡¡¡¡- dijo draco un tanto dudoso mientras ponia sus manos en su cabeza como si el loco fuera el.

FIN DEL CAPITULO --------&-&-&----------------------------------------&-&-&------

Bueno fin de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado jejej a mi me divirtió escribirlo solo q no tenia mucho tiempo y lo hice un poco cortito espero q eso no sea una razon para q dejen de leer y espero muchos muchos muchos reviews entre mas me dejen mas rapido voy a actualizar lo prometo¡¡¡¡¡ jejeje bueno cuidense mucho todos y les mando un besototote yy claro dejenme mucho reviews por favor los espero con ansias me facinan sus reviews de verdad.

Atte: luna felton


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Las cosas vuelven a la realidad

Hermione se encontraba en la sala comun estudiando con un par de pergamino sobre la mesa y un enorme libro en sus piernas.

entonces si mezclas eso con esto, te da la pocion para dormir- repetia hermione mientras leia un poco.

De pronto un rubio entro por la puerta y vio a la castaña que estudiaba atenta y sin perder nada de concentración en sus estudios.

granger q haces?- preguntó draco colocandose detrás de la castaña.

ago mis deberes malfoy- contesto hermione sin perder concentración.

Aaaaa- dijo malfoy al verla.- bueno yo voy a SUBIR a mi cuarto si quieres puedes ir CONMIGO y te ayudo- dijo malfoy reclacando las palabras, subir y conmigo.

Hermione volteo hacia malfoy que subia las escaleras, lo miro extrañada.

SI MALFOY AHORA VOY- grito hermione.

Draco sonrio al escucharla.

Hermione cerro su libro y metio los pergaminos dentro de este, se levanto y suspiro, tomo su tintero y sus plumas, entonces comenzo a caminar hacia la habitación de draco mientras pensaba y trataba de descifrar por que estaba haciendo eso.

que estoy haciendo- penso hermione.

Toco la puerta y entro, draco estaba sentado frente aun escritorio que tenia en su dormitorio.

veo que ya llegaste granger- dijo malfoy con una sonrisa picara.

no malfoy lo q realmente estas viendo es un holograma mio- dijo hermione sarcásticamente girando los ojos.

Ja ja, muy chitosita granger- dijo malfoy en un tono ironico.

Lo sabia- dijo esta de nuevo.

Hermione se sento sobre la cama de malfoy y abrio de nuevo su libro y comenzo a leerlo para retomar su estudio.

en verdad piensas estudiar?- pregunto draco frunciendo el ceño.

en verdad ….. si- aseguro hermione sin mirar.

Pues no era lo queyo tenia planeado, podriamos empezar por ejemplo por que me llames draco y no malfoy- propuso el chico- seria lo mas logico después del beso que me diste ayer, y después de la escenita que montaste-.

Hermione levanto la mirada hacia draco y lo miro impresionada, algo extañada por la reaccion del chico seria que se la iban apasar con el mismo juego todo el año?'

a ver, malfoy que es lo que estas planeando hablano directo pcon el punto sin rodeos- dijo hermione firme.

bien sin rodeos, y al punto ya que tu empezaste con esto podriamos seguirlo- aseguro draco.

No lo creo- aseguro hermione.

Draco volteo la mirada apenado.

hermione, pero podriamos intentarlo un rato- confeso draco sin fijarse en sus palabras en verdad que su subconsciente lo traicionaba.

queeee?- grito hermione. Te estas volviendo loco?y me llemas hermione?-.

no, no noo, - rectifico draco- me refiero al juego, después terminamos frente a todos y ya el juego trmina y volevmos a los de siempre herm…. Granger- termino draco.

No suena tan mal, sigue- dijo hermione.

- bien, mira mentimos, finjimos que tu y yo somos novios salimos yo te llamo por tu nombre y tu me llamas draco, y en una semana no mas no menos¡¡¡¡ terminamos en publico como tu quieras con gritos pelea no se, y entonces ya todo vuelve a ser lo mismo de antes, tu granger sangre sucia y yo…- pero antes que terminara.

Tu malfoy el huron asqueroso- rectifico hermione.

Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo y entonces hermione continuo.

bien me gusta mucho tu idea, es un poco idiota y no creo que la gente crea tal cosa, es absurdo pero intentaremos depuse de todo no pierdo nada ya perdi lo que queria y por tu culpa, después podre volver a hablar con ron y todo se arreglara, espero- susupiro hermione mientra draco la miraba.

El chico sonrio y miro a hermione un poco extraño al parecer de la chica y esta fruncio el ceño.

bien me voy- dijo ermione levanto sus cosas y salio de la hbitcaion de draco.

bien como quieras nos vemos mañana herm… granger- aseguro draco.

Si adios, draco- dijo esta para empezar a acostumbrarse.

A este le brillaron los ojos al ver salir a las castaña.

A la mañana siguiente draco y hermione salieron esta al principio se notaba distante como siempre, como enemigos.

hermione- llamo draco.

si malfoy- contesto esta.

Draco le lanzo una mirada reprovatoria.

perdon si draco?- preguntó esta.

por que alejas tu mano de la mia?- preguntó draco inocentemente.

Hermione se sonrojo y acerco la mano pues entraban a un pasilla muy visitado cerca del gran comedor para desayunar.

esta es una idea loca- aseguro hermione.

mas loca que tu?- preguntó draco sarcásticamente.

Hermione miro a draco con desaprobación.

perdon, perdon estoy nervioso- confeso draco.

hErmione fruncio el ceño.

tu nervioso?- pregunto hermione con la carcajada en la boca.

Comenzaron notar como cientos de miradas se clavaban en ellos y los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse presentes, hermione lograba escuchar uno que otro mientras que draco preferia ignorar todo, al fin y al cabo era solo un "juego" y pronto en tan solo unos dias se terminaria por completo.

ya no mires a los lado- dijo draco a hermione.

draco, la gente es muy dura, dicen cosas muy malas- dijo hermione y en vez de tomar solo la mano de draco esta abrazaba ya el brazo del chico.

Draco miro su brazo y vio que la chica estaba abrazada de el y sonrio.

si, la gente puede llegar a ser muy dura- confeso draco en un susurro hacia hermione.- finge que no te importa actua natural-

claro, eso hare- dijo la chica ys igui caminando tratando de verse natural.

Tranquila parce que te mueres de miedo- se burlo draco.

No es cierto- dijo hermione de mal humor.

Draco dejo salir unas risitas, entonces hermione le pego en le brazo y rio junto con el chico, comenzaron a actuar natural sin darse cuenta, como si fueran amigos o algo por el estilo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza en verdad se que me he tardado pero se cruzaron las vacaciones y yo tenia que divertirme pero no los olvide y por eso les dejo este capitulo aunque un poco cortito, no se preocupesn ya no me tardare ma, lo hare mas rapido desde ahora y para siempre.

Espero el nuevo capitulo de "volviendo a crecer en hogwarts" jejej bueno les confieso que el capi va a estar un poco trizte asi que preparense con un caja de pañuelos desechables a un lado para ese capitulo jejejejeje.

Bueno los dejo y muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que me dejen muchos muchos mas¡¡¡¡¡ me facina lo que me dicen. Jejeje bueno besos cuidense todo y recuerden dejar un review para que pueda seguir con este fin¡¡¡ jejeje

Atte:luna felton


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

El plan….Una locura.

Los murmullos no paraban entre los alumnos que se dirigían a la par hacia el gran comedor.

ríete de ellos, tu eres superior ellos solo tienen envidia de ti- aconsejo Draco en un susurro.

Hermione alzo la mirada, y sonrió levemente.

soy superior???... me tienen envidia???... envidia de que?- pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño.- no me vas a decir que por estar contigo verdad por que si no…-

ella se separo de el bruscamente y lo miro cruzando sus brazos. La gente los miraba en shock, Draco volteo a sus lado y jalo a Hermione hasta pegarla a el para susurrarle sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fingiendo que la abrazaba con "amor".

no granger, no….- dijo apretando los dientes- lo decía para ayudarte, parece que tienes miedo-

Hermione se sonrojo y con la mano temblorosa y entre dudas de nuevo tomo la mano de draco, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa fingida, una que dijera " estoy feliz yo y mi …amado??? Novio".

Malfoy?- pregunto Zabinni confundido.

Si Zabinni?-

Draco???? 0.0-

Draco sin la menor preocupación pero que había de Pansy, ella sin duda no estaba conforme con la idea, le parecía absurda, tonta, sin sentido, Draco con la "sangre sucia", no era posible, algo tenía que haber tras todo eso, la chica cruzo los brazos observando de arriba hacía abajo a la pareja como si los estudiara.

ok, que quieren?- Preguntó el chico mirándolos impaciente, sobre todo a Pansy.

No, digo yo nada- Zabinni alzó los hombros sin darle mayor preocupación entonces, si Draco estaba dándole su mano a ella, sería definitivamente por una razón que no debería por que importarle a él.

Es esto una mala broma cierto?- preguntó la chica déspotamente, con ciert mirada discriminatoria hacia Hermanione.

No, Parkinson para tu mala suerte no lo es, Gran….Hermione es mi novia oficial desde ayer por la noche-Draco dejó claro.

Pnasy miró nuevamente a Hermanione con una mirada amenazadora, se giro y comenzó a caminar a prisa alejándose de todos.

la idea no le parece- dijo Zabinni en un susurro a Draco y Hermione.

Y como se supone que le parezca si siempre ha estado obsesionada con Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione girando los ojos.

Draco le apretó la mano.

Draco, Draco dije Draco- corrigió al instante.

Zabinni los miro sospechoso y con una sonrisa ladeada contesto.

si Draco….- se burló.

Hermione y Draco se miraron d reojo.

su secreto esta guardado conmigo- Zabinni les cerro un ojo y al ver pasar a Crabbe y goyle se unió a ellos hacia el comedor.

No dirá nada lo conozco- aseguró Draco a lo que Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Teniéndose que separar para comer cada uno fue hacia su mesa, Hermione noto una nueva presencia en la mesa de Slytherin, nunca antes había visto a aquella niña, pelo negro, largo, piel blanca, mirada apagada con ojos cafés, jugaba con su comida in hablar con nadie.

es nueva cierto?- preguntó Hermione a harry y Ron.

Eso parece- contestó Harry.

Extraño- susurro Hermione- nunca se había tenido a una alumna que entrara así como así al colegio y no se ve que sea de primero-.

0o0

Draco llego por detrás y se paró justo por detrás de Hermione.

Mi amor hora de ir a organizar lo que hemos pometido a Dumbledore- dijó Draco con voz melosa que retumbdo en los oídos de Hermione y le puso la piel chinita al igual que sus amigos.

Ron miro a Draco y luego Hermione, y asi unas 20 veces después volvío su mirada a Hermione y negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa aventando su tenedor y de mala gana salio del comedor, ginny tan solo se limitó a bajar la mirada un poco decepcionada y Harry no dejaba de mirada aDraco y sus intenciones que posiblemente no ean nada buenas.

oh Hermione no sabía que tú y .. bueno.. y Malfoy??..- Luna lovegood fruncía el ceño.

Si y que lo digas- dijó Hermione para ella misma.

La chica, que Hermione había visto en la mesa de Slyterin pasó a su lado y dijo con claras palabras.

hola Draco-.

La chica siguió adelante sin detenerse.

quién es ella Draco?- preguntó Hermione enseguida.

Ella??- preguntó Draco señalando con su pulgar a la niña que acababa de salir- ella es la hija de un amigo de mis papas, Áine Ní Chonaill, un nombre muy irlandés no crees? En ingles será Anne O´connel-.

Así que es Irlandesa?-

Si, muy irlandesa-

Sin darle ya mas importancia, Hermione salio con Draco fingiendo ser la "nueva feliz pareja" del colegio a la que ahora todos tenían la vista encima, por dónde caminaran había voces detrás de ellos.

Pasaban un pasillo en el 3er piso en la primera esquina que Hermione vio sin gente, jaló a Draco tras de ella.

tu jueguito está saliendo mal malfoy, ya viste como reaccionaron todos???- Pregunto ella poniendo las manos sobe su cabeza perdiendo la paciencia- a nadie le parece por mas que sea un "juego".. solo nosotros lo sabemos…. Y no me gusta nada, somos premios anuales deberíamos dar un ejemplo y no es asi-.

Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia con todas esas voces detrás de ellos, y tantas miradas amenazadoras, era demasiado era todo lo que ella nunca había tenido tras de ella.

Draco comenzó a reír mirando a hermione.

Que??- preguntó hermione mirándolo.

No es para tanto yo vivo con eso a diario- contestó.

Hermione se quedo pensativa un momento, miro al suelo, sus pies una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y empezó a reír.

pero no creas que por esto ya somos amigos- dijó hermione entre risitas.

Draco negó con la cabeza sonriendo, una sonrisa sincera y sin ser consecencia de una burla o alguna maldad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

O0o0o0o0o0o00

O0o00o0o

O0o0o

O0o

O0

O

Holaaa todos!!!! Bueno aki esta otro capítulo espero q les guste y perdonen la tardanza!!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!

Besitos y hasta la prox.

Luna feton


End file.
